


乖女孩

by boommarta



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta





	乖女孩

  绮莲怀抱着女孩，感觉怀抱着火焰，已经开始出汗。她万万没有想到的是自己会朝阿丽塔张开双臂，默许她对自己做的一切。绮莲不做声，眉间隐隐还凝着严肃和不快乐的痕迹，但她低垂着眼睫，像是一种无声而郑重的纵容——她只是无法拒绝，她总是对女孩儿心软。

  阿丽塔吻她的嘴角，机械的手指轻轻捧住她的脸。绮莲浓丽的面庞透露着疲惫，那双冷淡而波澜不惊的眼睛被岁月刻进了一些厚重的东西——欲望、忧伤、隐秘的歇斯底里……属于成年人的放纵就像含蓄而持续的芳香埋在她的肌肤底下，成为骚动，冷静地渴望着亲吻和爱抚。阿丽塔本不该这样想，绮莲本该是庄严、无情、危险而遥不可及的，可当绮莲注视着她：柔软，隐忍，像一位严厉的母亲。阿丽塔这才想，或许自己可以对她做更多的事。

  有人能像我一样接近她吗？有人能像我被她这样注视着吗？阿丽塔模模糊糊地感到快乐，她并不很明白是为什么，那双昭示着改造人身份的大眼睛里流露着天真的喜悦。她把手指插入绮莲披散在颈后的发丝间，热度和黏腻的汗落到她指尖，她的心头没来由一阵震颤，她惊喜地扬起嘴角，愉悦到让自己难以忍受，胸膛快速地起伏起来，开始气息不匀地喘气。

  阿丽塔毫无经验，她觉得心痒，却不知如何纾解，她感到一阵几乎疼痛起来的悸动，让她恨不得把心脏掏出来用力挤捏，她差点就真的这么做了。她徒劳地亲吻绮莲，从下巴到胸口，她只会做这些，而这显然还不够。“我该怎么做？”阿丽塔的声音颤抖得厉害，毫不掩饰自己的焦躁，“教教我该怎么做？我好难受。绮莲，请你教教我……”她从绮莲柔软的胸口抬起头，眼巴巴地蹙眉，比常人大了一圈的瞳孔澄澈闪亮，诡异得可爱。

  绮莲抬手拨弄了一下阿丽塔额前的发丝：“别急。”她轻声说，握住阿丽塔的手，把她的指尖放到唇上吻了吻，改造人的指尖拥有着不可思议的温暖，正轻飘飘地拨弄着她的唇，胸口和小腹，她把阿丽塔的手放在自己的内裤上。“给我。”绮莲扬起下巴，颤抖着唇瓣说。

  “什么？要我做什么？”阿丽塔眨着眼睛，一幅全然不得要领的模样。她的手指在镂空花纹上蹭了蹭，立马迎来绮莲赞许般的低声呻吟。阿丽塔又眨了眨眼睛，这一次是快活而恍然大悟的，她把绮莲的内裤褪到大腿，把脸凑近了，绮莲已经很久没有修过阴毛，因为她已经很久没有和男人做过爱，这场没有预谋的情事就让她这样不设防地暴露在阿丽塔面前。或许这还是改造人小女孩第一次看见人类女性的私处——她会怎么觉得？绮莲感到久违的紧张，却不再像以往一样感觉羞耻，倒是有些害羞。她咬住下唇，尽量不表露出来。

  阿丽塔急切地把绮莲的内裤扒到膝盖弯，矮着身子从底下再次钻到绮莲面前，她仔细地观察着陌生的一切，深色的阴毛温顺地俯趴着，那之下的阴部仍如少女般粉红而湿润，阴蒂已然发硬，绷紧的顶端掩藏在丛林中隐约泛亮，害羞地发出邀请一般。“好可爱。”女孩抬起脸，惊喜而天真地赞叹，就像她第一次吃到橘子，像她第一次仰视撒冷。

绮莲扬起一点笑。她更害羞了，也松了一口气，她发觉自己真的很在意女孩的看法。如果是其他人这样夸奖她，她保不准是会讥讽、调笑还是斥责。但是女孩的喜欢让她开心，她想或许女孩还不知道这意味着什么，但没关系，她可以教会她。

“想尝尝吗？”她问。用一种真诚的、全不似调情的意味，她看着阿丽塔就像母亲期待着女儿喜欢自己做的晚餐。

阿丽塔忙不迭地点点头，在伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐的时候还惴惴地抬着眼观察绮莲的神色。绮莲的小腹一阵收紧，她鼓励般摸了摸女孩的脑袋，微笑着。阿丽塔这才把头埋进她的腿间，开始第一次的大快朵颐。阿丽塔的舌头柔软又有力，这时作为改造人的优势开始显露，绮莲被舔得浑身酥麻，难耐地在阿丽塔的发丝间轻轻收拢手指，挠了挠她的后脑勺。女孩并不太理解这一切怎么进行，但她喜欢绮莲忽然加急的喘息和贴着她脸颊的大腿猝然的战栗，她终于感到畅快，愈发放肆和卖力，她的精力比普通人充沛了太多，像是永远也用不完。

绮莲想这甚至也许是她经历过的最棒的一次口交，虽然女孩并没有什么技巧可言，但她的舌头实在太棒了，以及她是那样炽热、单纯、快乐又满怀着热爱，那让绮莲无法自持，浑身窜起火焰。绮莲仰起头发出断断续续高昂的尖叫，仍然抚摸着女孩，像永远无法停止的安抚和夸奖。她的大腿夹住阿丽塔的脑袋，丝袜贴着皮肉不住地摩擦，她浑身发痒又燥热，甚至动起腰，在一片白噪音里愉悦地眼球上翻。这太超过了，她已经很多年不这样失态了，就好像这是她的第一次——不，这比她的第一次还棒——上帝请让今天变成我的第一次吧，她胡思乱想着，她的思想也在燃烧，她逐渐成为一片空白，只模糊感觉到一个少女，可她无法辨认那是谁。

绮莲在一阵痉挛里迎来了第一次高潮，她收紧小腹想要蜷起身子，但被阿丽塔阻止。

“好棒。”阿丽塔抬起身子，贴到绮莲眼前，鼻尖沾着水色，让她整张漂亮的小脸都像在愉悦地发光，“绮莲，你好棒、好甜……我好喜欢。”

绮莲在汗水里瘫软，在甜蜜的余韵里放松神智。她揉了揉阿丽塔的脑袋，怅然地叹息：“别这么叫我……”

“那我该怎么叫你？”阿丽塔用头蹭着她的手，“你想要我怎么叫你？”

绮莲不回答，她怔怔地看着阿丽塔，不知在想什么，她抚摸阿丽塔的脸蛋，感受到真实的人类少女的触感、抚摸阿丽塔的眉毛和眼角，阿丽塔乖巧地垂下眼帘。

“你好美丽。”阿丽塔半垂着眼皮注视绮莲，显得温顺、依恋，“你好美丽，我觉得你已经是我最喜欢的人了。”

绮莲“噗”地笑出声，弯起来的眼角挤出细细的皱纹，还有眼泪，她很快敛住笑，但仍然在落泪。她终于落泪了，在尖叫的时候没有，在高潮的时候没有，在此刻失神的片刻却掉了好多滴。她没有发出声音，也不知这算不算哭泣，她没有很难过，只是觉得孤独，觉得自己失去了太多。

阿丽塔不再出声，眼里沉默地闪烁着担忧和好奇，她开始不停地吻她、舔舐她的眼泪，直到绮莲终于又展露笑容。阿丽塔的心里一阵动荡，绮莲那样温柔，美丽，对她的纵容近乎慈悲。阿丽塔隐隐觉得这是独一份的、珍贵的感情，无论这背后有怎样的起因。

“妈妈。”阿丽塔轻声说，不自觉的、心脏狂跳的，那一瞬间她感到自己有一份渴望和空白被满足和填补。她瞪着眼睛，也突然地落了泪。

绮莲张了张嘴，没能发出声音，她的笑容渐渐扩大了，眉头却悲伤地蹙起，她开始不停地流泪，抬手捧起阿丽塔的脸：“你再叫一遍。”

“妈妈。”阿丽塔认真地注视着她，不住地喊她，“妈妈。”她开始抽鼻子。

绮莲的唇瓣颤抖个不停，她努力了好几次，拇指反复摩挲阿丽塔的脸颊，终于哑声应下。她端详着女孩的脸蛋，年轻的、毫无瑕疵的，初生儿一般，仿佛等待着母亲的抚摸和晚安吻。阿丽塔是纯白的，绮莲想，她热情、强大、拥有自己的正义，对世界充满了好奇和期待，直白地表露喜欢和憎恶，她不顾规则，不顾别人的目光——一切都只关于她。她太天真，是未经打磨的纯净无价的晶石，而我可以教她一切，教她是非，教她分辨危险和善恶，教她出鞘的剑指向哪儿，我可以让她发出她本该有的光芒。世界关于她，而她的改变关于我。

绮莲抬起双腿，夹住阿丽塔的腰。

“可是我想看着你。”阿丽塔说。

绮莲牵着她的手按到下边：“你可以用手。”她轻轻地、炽热而暧昧地说。引导着阿丽塔在她的阴蒂按揉，“慢一点，轻一点。”她嘱咐着她，腿在她的腰上磨蹭，“好女孩。”

阿丽塔并不拥有什么耐心，她想要看到绮莲漂亮的睫毛颤抖，想要听见绮莲难受地呻吟，她收不住力道，敏感的那点凸起被她压得发疼。

“轻、轻一点……”绮莲皱起眉，却把阿丽塔夹得更紧。阿丽塔附身含住她饱满的乳粒，绮莲再也无法忍受，她握住阿丽塔的另一只手，攥住她的手指蹭到自己的洞口，“进来……进来，操进来，宝贝女孩。”

“好湿。”阿丽塔也开始喘气，在绮莲耳边认真汇报，绮莲抽着气抬起跨蹭她。

阿丽塔贪婪地吮吸她的乳头，绮莲的胸膛渗着汗，不住地起伏，阿丽塔喜欢她看到的一切，她感到无比的快乐。这一次绮莲不住在哭，喘得更狼狈，她们之间出现一场让彼此碎裂为一体的地震，海水从碎片中涌出，让她们湿透、漾着腥和咸的风，她们被彻底淹没。

“妈咪。”阿丽塔紧抱住绮莲的腰，头枕在她怀里，亲昵地喊她。她感受到绮莲温柔的抚摸，于是抬起脸回视她。阿丽塔注视着绮莲倦怠而柔和的面庞，伸出舌尖餍足地舔了舔绮莲的乳尖。那甚至有些纯情。


End file.
